So-called "blister packs" are a known, relatively easy method for singulating, transporting, storing and finally dispensing oral solid drugs. Such packs include a planar transparent piece of plastic provided with "blisters" or concave protrusions configured in rows and columns. Each of the blisters or concave protrusions is sized to receive a singulated capsule of the particular oral solid drug being dispensed.
Typically, at least one backing layer is fastened to the solid receiving side of the blister pack. This layer is a low strength retaining barrier. This low strength retaining layer stretches across the backs of the blisters and retains the singulated oral solid drugs individually sealed within each of the blisters.
Dispensing of drugs from such blister packs is well known and easy to understand. The consumer presses down on a blister from the convex side of the blister. Such pressing bears directly against the singulated oral solid drug contained in the concave side of the discrete blister. The singulated oral solid drug is then forced through the low strength retaining barrier. This low strength retaining barrier at least partially tears and breaks away. During this partial breaking and tearing away, the singulated oral solid drug is partially--but typically not totally--ejected from its individual blister. Preferably, it is during this partial ejection that the oral solid drug is grasped by the user and consumed as directed. There results a safe, sterile dispensing of the drug in singulated dosages from the blister pack.
While such blister packs constitute an advantageous dispensing mechanism--this mechanism can admit of improvement. Many patients are too ill or feeble to manipulate the blisters. Further, in the hospital environment, where pills are given to the patient rather than the patient being relied upon to take his own prescribed dosages, the blister pack is other than optimum. Consequently, in the following disclosure, a mechanism for the automated dispensing of oral solid drugs from a blister pack is set forth.